1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices, and more particularly to an apparatus and system that can rapidly block access to vehicular and pedestrian traffic during an emergency, but which can also allow for the orderly flow and control of traffic during non-emergency situations.
2. General Background and State of the Art
The need to control access to secure facilities by vehicular traffic and pedestrians, particularly to national consulates and embassies, has never been more important. Since the Sep. 11, 2001, World Trade Center attacks, the threat to government and secure facilities and the need to protect them, has become a high priority.
Several forms of roadway security barriers have been used to control access by vehicles to facilities. Concrete barriers rely on a large foundation or a significant reaction mass to provide an obstacle to vehicle traffic. Such foundations are visually intrusive, may take up a great deal of space, and often make it difficult for authorized vehicles to gain access to the facilities.
Guard gates having moving fences controlled by personnel can be effective for controlling the flow of pedestrian access to facilities, but they generally are not very effective for stopping vehicles, especially large ones, which can break right through them.
Another problem inherent in known roadway security barriers, especially those having enough mass to stop a large vehicle, is that they are slow to react and are not effective in stopping pedestrians.
Security barriers for vehicles at consulates and embassies should satisfy the requirements of United States Department of State Publication (DOS) SD-SDT-02.01, entitled “Vehicle Crash Testing of Perimeter Barriers and Gates” (April 1985). This publication specifies a crash rating of L12/L3, which is defined being able to block a 15,000 pound vehicle moving at 50 mph with a barrier deflection of three feet permitted. The Department has no crash rating for pedestrian gates.
There exists, therefore, a need for a security barrier for vehicles which is fast-acting and satisfies DOS SD-SDT-02.01.
There also exists a need for security barrier for vehicles that is flexible enough to include dynamic gates to control access by pedestrians.
No known security barrier or system, either by themselves or in combination, is seen to anticipate or suggest the apparatus and systems disclosed and claimed herein.